Flying With Dragons
by Concetta
Summary: Daystar travels to the Mountains of Morning to tell Shiara something and . . .
1. Daystar

Flying With Dragons  
  
by Concetta  
  
Daystar kicked up the dust of the dirt path on the Mountains of Morning, as he walked. He was heading toward cave of King Kazul and her honorary princess, Shiara the firewitch. It had been five months since he'd seen her. The last time he had been with her was when he had helped her get situated at Kazul's cave, (at the end of the book).   
In those five months he really missed her. He thought back on his adventures with her in the Enchanted Forest. His mind dwelled mostly when she had been turned into a statue and he had to kiss her to cure her.   
It hadn't bothered him in the least bit, having to kiss Shiara. When she had been turned into a statue, for some reason it felt as if his whole world had been shattered to pieces beyond recovery. How happy he was when the kiss worked! He felt a happiness that he had never known before. He couldn't put his finger on where it had derived from, then.   
Now, walking towards Kazul's cave he knew exactly how he felt about Shiara. He loved her. Even if she had a temper that sent her hair into flaming columns, he loved her, though her flaming hair and fiery tears did scare him when he first met her.  
As he thought back to the statue-kiss incident, he suddenly remembered how she reacted . .  
"'Hey! Daystar, what on earth do you think you're doing?'"  
She did not look happy about it. Daystar stopped in his tracks. His joyous, love induced, mood suddenly fell into despair.   
"I had forgotten about that," he murmured to himself. Then he kicked a stone that bounced off one of the boulders sitting near the path. "Who am I kidding? She doesn't love me. How could she? I'm just a naive, clumsy prince, who still hasn't completely mastered a sword."   
Still, the trait of perseverance that came from his mother, Cimorene, ran thorough him and with jaw set he walked into the cave. 


	2. Shiara I . .

Shiara . . I . .  
  
  
Daystar mumbled a magic phrase as he came into the cave. Immedietly the all the torches lining the walls burst into flame and lit the cave.  
Daystar found Shiara in the library studying a book with immense concentration.   
"What are you reading?" Daystar asked. Shiara jumped.   
"Oh! Daystar . . I didn't hear you come in!"  
"Well . . I'm here, I-" Suddenly Daystar felt two slender arms encircle his waist. Shiara was hugging him!  
"I missed you Daystar!"  
"You missed me?" Daystar asked, a little surprised.  
"Of course I missed you, stupid! I haven't seen you for five months."  
"Yes . . that's true. . uh . . Shiara I-"  
"Oh, Daystar, I have good news!" said Shiara gesturing the book she was reading. "This book has a section in it on removing spells!"   
"Oh . . that's great, Shiara."  
"I have a feeling that it might solve the problem of removing that blasted polite spell you cast on me."  
"I didn't mean to . ."  
"Of course you didn't," Shiara said jestingly. Then she offered him a chair next to her and sat back down to read some more. Daystar sat down and gazed Shiara. She had come a long way since they last met. Her clothes had been torn, her hair a tangled red mess. But, now, she wore a fine purple gown, with long cut sleeves, a gold necklace, and her hair was pulled back in a braid. He almost felt awkward in her presence now.   
But then, he remembered the way she talked to him a moment ago: 'Of course I missed you, stupid!' She was the same old Shiara -(wait!) Daystar thought (She did say missed me! She could . . she might . .) Then Daystar heard his mother's voice in his head: "Just ask her, Daystar!"  
"Shiara," Daystar began, summoning his courage.  
"Yes?" Shiara replied, not looking up from her book.  
"I . . I love you."  
Shiara slowly looked up and her eyes met his sincere face.  
"What did you say?"  
Daystar gulped and repeated those important words: "I love you."  
Shiara stared at him for a moment, then fell off her chair in a faint. 


	3. Was It Just My Imagination . .?

Was It Just My Imagination . .?  
  
  
Shiara's head felt as if it were flying with dragons over endless mountain sides and planes. Suddenly she realized she wasn't on Kazul back, but lying down . . somewhere inside . . somplace. Then her senses fuzzily made out that something damp was being slid across her forhead over, and over, and over, and over, and over again. Finally, when she was awake enough to be irritated, her hand shot up and stopped whatever it was from moving across her head. Shiara didn't feel like opening her eyes just yet, so she felt, for a moment, the thing on her forehead. Her conclusion was that it was a washcloth. Then she found the washcloth was attached to a hand, which was attached to an arm which was attached . . to . . . Shiara's eyes shot open and she found Daystar's worried face hovering over her.   
"Shiara . ." he whispered. "Shiara, are you okay?"  
" . . Daystar?" was the firewitch's clever response.  
"I'm here," he said gently. Then Shiara made an effort to sit up. She found herself on her bed.  
"How did I get here?" She asked him. Daystar looked at the ground and with a red face, murmured: "I carried you."   
Now it was Shiara's turn to blush.   
"It was probably just my imagination, I thought you said you loved me back in the library. Isn't that funny?"  
"Oh . . sure," said Daystar trying to concentrate on the quilt on Shiara's bed. "That's a riot."  
Then suddenly Shiara reached forward and grabbed Daystar's arm.   
"Wait a minute, Daystar . . was that . . real?"  
Daystar silently nodded. Shiara looked at him for a moment, then shouted, "you stupid prince! Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to say that?!"  
The prince looked up with a mixture of surprise, love, and joy, on written on his face.  
"Shiara!" He simply cried taking her into an embrace with a lovely kiss.  
  
And as all my tales shall end:  
They lived happily ever after  
  
THE END 


End file.
